Anime Universe
by Puppy Hyde
Summary: THE SEQUAL TO ANIME ACADEMY! A new threat from the future. We must gather together as heroes evolve our abilities to stop this threat! FUTURE KIDS AND HERO'S FROM OTHER UNIVERSES MEET AND STOP OUR WORLD FROM THE BRINK OF DESTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

Me:BOOM BABY IT'S TIME FOR THE SEQUAL

Nami:Wow

Fan:You really worked on this one

Jerry:I'm the new account owner we worked on it!

Kyle:New oc's take along time

Fan:And can be annoying

Renta and Masq:HEY!

Casey:*laughing*

Me:OK LET'S GO

Angel:WE DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. NOW STAY AND ENJOY

Everyone:ANIME UNIVERSE!

**ANIME UNIVERSE CHAPTER ONE: THE STORMING HEARTS ARE BORN!**

Destiny was walking around the city now summer vacation her and her friends are Juniors now.

Desiray cane up to her,"DESTINY THERE'S A COMPETITION

Destiny looked at her,'Really what kind",she asked confused,She was really hoping for something fun really fun like a bey battle tournament.

Rena came in and singing,"A singing competition",she said in harmonizing voice.

Destiny thought,"_Ok then this could be fun!_","So you want me to sing?",she asked

Rena shook her head

Destiny sighed,"Ok then",she said smiling.

Desiray smirked,"BITCHIN'! ",she proclaimed.

Casey showed up,"Hey girls what's up did she say yes?",she asked

Destiny looked at them,"YOU BITCHES PLANNED THIS!",she screamed

Desiray laughed,Rena and Casey giggled. All Destiny knew she was gonna enjoy this.

**Sarah POV**

My God how long does it take to convince a girl to sing? Well We're talking bout Heart here!

Destiny walked in the Band's practice room in Casey's mansion

I looked at them,"YAY YOU DID IT!",I said

**No POV**

Destiny looked at them.

"Zari on bass, Gabriella on keyboard, Dezzy on Guitar, and Sarah's drums. Casey Rena what do you do?",she asked

Casey and Rena looked at me,"We are you're backup singers"they said in unison.

Destiny sighed,"And what's the band's name?",she asked

Desiray looked at her,"THE RAGING STORM",She announced

Destiny looked at them,"Nice but not pleasant or femine! HOW BOUT STORING HEARTS!",she said

The others all agreed with the name.

This is how we were formed

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE MALL**

Destiny looked and saw everyone was present

"Ok guys,My uncle said you get the outfits first so lets go!",she said as they ran into the store.

Rena was their model

First outfit was a tube top booty shorts

Casey was red,"NEXT I REFUSE TO WEAR THAT",she screamed

Rena then changed into a cat like outfit

Sarah and Gabriella sighed,"NEXT!",they shouted.

The final one was a black skirt black leather jackets and a green colored shirt

Destiny smiled,"OOOOOH LA LA WE CHANGE THE SHIRT TO OUR COLORS THAT'S OUR LOOKED"She said

The girls bought their outfits and away they went to the food court.

Zari was drinking a smoothie,"so what song shall we sing",she asked

They said different songs and Destiny got a headache,"SHUT UP!",she said.

Silence….

Destiny told them the perfect song Start All Over.

They girls smiled,"YEAH!",they said

So through out the week it was non stop practice!

Until that fateful day.

**DAY OF THE COMPETITION!**

**DESTINY POV**

I feel quezy maybe it was a bad idea…

NO I GOTTA DO THIS

"GIRLS LETS ROCK THIS",I said

The others smiled,"LET'S DO IT!",They said with me!

**No POV**

Dj came on stage,"WELL THE FINAL ACT OF TONIGHT GIVE IT UP TO THE GIRLS WHO ROCK THE WORLD! LET THE RAGE OF STORMS RISE! WELCOME STORMING HEARTS!",he said

Boyfriends in the Front Row,"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH",they said

They music started with Desiray and Zari playing.

The screen showed a storm with a Huge heart in the middle.

The whole music began playing by the band colored light went everywhere and then smoke happened Destiny came from the secret entrance and began

Destiny: I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride

Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide

It's sooner than I thought but you called me out

I lost control and there's no doubt,

I'm gonna start all over!

Out of the fire and into the fire again

You make me want to forget

and start all over

Here I come straight out of my mind or worse

Another chance to get burned

and start all over

I'm gonna start all over

Fantastic and romantic, all a big surprise

Rena and Casey:Big Surprise

You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside

It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart

I guess I'm ready now to start,

I'm gonna start all over!

Out of the fire and into the fire again

You make me want to forget

and start all over

Here I come straight out of my mind or worse

Another chance to get burned and start all over

I'm gonna start all over

It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain

It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain

It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain

It's so easy

I'm gonna start all over,

All:start all over!

Out of the fire and into the fire again

You make me want to forget

and start all over

Here I come straight out of my mind or worse

Another chance to get burned

and start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again

You make me want to forget and start all over

Here I come straight out of my mind or worse

Another chance to get burned

and start all over

I'm gonna start all over

The song ends and the crowd cheers

**Winner announcement.**

Dj came up,"AND THE WINNER IS STORMING HEARTS!,"HE SCREAMED

The girls hugged each other in victory

Destiny decided to keep the band.

**NEXT TIME**

Me:Hey who's that guy and how does he know us all so well

Desiray:Yea it's creepy

Renta:on what level

Me:Renta's Level

Renta:HEY!

Me:NEXT TIME! THE PARADOX BOY! MEET TIMEO!

Me:WHAT MY FUTURE?! TELL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Fan:*watching Soul Eater*Enjoy chaper!

Me:Free is better than Kid

Jerry:and hotter…

Everyone:SAY WHAT!

**WE DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA/VIDEO GAMES MENTION**

**CHAPTER 2: THE MYSTERIOUS TIMEO!**

Destiny was walking around with Fan and Nami

Nami sighed,"Desty-chan,Fan-chan what are we gonna do today?",she asked

Fan saw a new boy hair with black and white stripes,"CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!",She squealed.

Jerry in a different location saw another guy He was buff and kinda hairy and had a mysterious mark on one of his eyes,"HAWT!",he said

Fan and Jerry thought,_"I GOTTA TELL FAN/JERRY!"_

**MEANWHILE**

Renta sensed something off in the universe.

"Hm?",he said

**METAL CITY!**

A boy blue hair and a N like look was walking in the city.

"The Future is in grave Peril",he said

Destiny Jerry Desiray Renta and Kyle walked to meet the boy at the same time.

The mystery boy froze Time instead of those five.

All five of them saw this,"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!",They said!

The boy looked at them,"My name is Timeo,I am the Guardian of Tinme although you may not know who the Guardians are. But,I know you are…",he paused then looked at us.

Timeo's blue eyes stared at us like he was staring into our souls,"I WARN YOU! DESTINY HEART,JERRY HEART,RENTA DARK,KYLE SOLO,AND DESIRAY ABYSSIA!",he said as he unfroze time and disappeared.

**Later in a restaurant**

Jerry ran into Fan

They both took a deep breath,"FAN/JERRY I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING! I LIKE THIS GUY!",they **exclaimed**

Fan sighed in relief then realized,"WAIT!",she said in shock.

"OH MY GOD",she said in real shock

**TBC**

**NEXT TIME**

Me;SAY WHAT

Nami:I NEVER KNEW

Fan:WHAT A SHOCKER!

Renta:It was obvious

All 3 Authoresses!:RUDE HE HAS FEELINGS*METAL HITTING SKULL*

Renta:*knocked out*

Me,Nami,Fan:**NEXT TIME: JERRY'S BIG SECRET**

Jerry:I look like a girl both genders want me.

Girls:KAWAI NE!


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry:OH MY FAVORITE TIME A CHAPTER BOUT ME!

**WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! CEPT OC'S**

**CHAPTER 3:JERRY'S SECRET! I LOVE THE IMMORTAL WOLF AND LIGHTNING DRAGON!**

**JERRY POV'S**

I saw The two boys of my Dreams.

Their names are Laxus Dreyar and Free Wolf.

They're both Super Hunky too!

I'M IN LOVE I KNOW IT!

I sighed at the Lunch Table I'm Sitting with my Friends Lea and Elfman. They're Like Older Brothers.

Elfman Strauss is the middle child in his Family. He has a older sister Mirajane and a little sister Lisanna. I met them they were really nice.

Just then my other Friend Roronoa Zoro came

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Jerry sighed,"Guys can I tell you something?",he asked

Zoro and Lea both nodded

Jerry looked at all 3 of them,"Well um..",he said

"Come on Dude",Lea said

"Jerry you can tell us anything",Zoro said.

Elfman jumped abit,"BE A MAN!",he shouted!

Jerry smiled,"Ok! I'm Gay!",he said

All 3 had a short pause,"It's About time",they said congradulating him!

Jerry smiled,"Thanks guys",he said

Zoro smirked,"So who's your crush?",he asked

Jerry blushed alot,"Well It's Wolf-Sama and Dreyar-Sama.",he said cutely.

Destiny appeared,"The two that eat alone together?",she asked her brother.

Jerry shook his head and did something bold that no girl ever could! He walked over to them.

"Hey can I sit we you guys",he said with a smile

Both Glared at him,"Go ahead",they said

Jerry was so happy at that and sat with them.

**END CHAPTER!**

**NEXT TIME:PARTY AT DESTINY'S! OPERATION COUPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys The party chapter will be next but*clears throat***

**The following chapter might be scary for some readers. The Dark theme of this is intense. We don't own anything but our oc's. Now sit back and Enjoy*bows***

**Chapter 5:A Glimpse of Time**

Metal City, A now dead waist land like the rest of the world

A blood curling streak was heard

A girl's head rolled off as blood gushed from her corpse.

A figure smashed her head with it's demon beast foot .

**BOOM! **

"GODDAMN SHIT!", A boy with an immortal eye, lightning scar, orange eye, very muscular build, and he had blonde hair with black tips said.

A Dragon roared loudly1

"Ha! You really thought you could defy me?!", a evil voice proclaimed.

A girl with white hair looked at the boy, "What do we do now?",she asked.

The boy grabbed her hand, "Just hold on", he said as he ran with her in his grasp.

'_Is that all we can do? Run away Lance?'_,the girl thought

'_I CAN'T DIE HERE! I CAN'T FAIL EITHER! I HAVE TO PROTECT HER I HAVE TO PROTECT LORI!'_, Lance thought

The Dragon Fired a blast

"DAMN YOU WISE MAN!", Lance shouted

**Elsewhere**

A girl light blue hair and has immortal mark on her arm was running.

Said beast was after her.

"LANCE-NI! WAAAH", She yelped in pain as she tripped and cut her leg it now had a huge gash of blood pour from the veins.

This girl is Hana Dreyar Lance's little sister.

Her Eyes widened, "SOMEONE HELP ME!",she screamed

"**DARK SOARING PHEONIX!**",A voice said as a purple flame phoenix attacked the beast

A boy brown hair. Had the immortal mark on his neck along with a another mark a heart with angel wings on his chest. He's Matt Dreyar Lance's younger brother by a year.

Starla ,Hana's lil' sis by a year had blonde hair,blue eyes and immortal mark on her left hand, ran to Hana and started healing her.

**Guild ruins**

Renta 'Pain' Dark Jr was hard at work he has black hair red tips and eyes. He was working with his girlfriend Lisa Dreyar she has long Ice blue hair immortal mark on her arm.

Klair, Daughter of Klein and Jerry had pink air and brown eyes immortal mark on her thigh. Her Brothers Giz, Son of Giriko and Jerry looked like Giriko more or less but with a blue streak in his hair, and Kenny, Son of Klein and Jerry looks a lot like Klein even wearing his katana warrior clothes.

Kenny sighed look up to the sky

**Flashback**

Klein smiles at Kenny, "Stay strong protect your sister….son",he said

**STAB!**

Blood flies everywhere

**End**

Kenny has a sad look on his face, _'Dad'_, he says mentally.

Lisa was walking around she's the 2nd oldest child Jerry had with Free, "My mom had Twenty-One kids by four different guys, Where the hell are they", she said angry

Jay ,a boy dark blue hair immortal mark on his leg, just ran in ,"LANCE-NI IS COMING BACK!", he said happily.

Universa, a girl green hair and eyes immortal mark on her forehead, Smiled.

Kano and Kana smiled," YAY BIG BROTHER'S COMING BACK!", They said together they look the same too and immortal marks on their hand too.

Breeze the oldest son of jerry and Free walked in, he has black hair and a immortal eye walked in.

"Brianna and Flori are coming too, I can smell them",he said

Brianna, a girl purple hair and eyes immortal mark on her brest who's the third oldest child of Jerry and Free, came with Florian, the fourth child of Jerry and Free he's frail though pale sking blue hair and eyes immortal mark on his back.

Lance ran in.

Lori was Gasping for air, "Need Water.", she said

Florian gave her a bottle of water.

Snow the fifth child of Jerry and Free walked in she had white hair immortal mark on her hand.

She smiled looking at Lance, "My My lovebirds bangaranging again", she asked

Lance's face turned red," SHUT UP", he said

Sparky, a small yellow dragon with blue wings wearing a red scarf, flew towards Lance," WAAAAAAH LANCE!",He said with tear filled eyes as he hugged him.

Lance smiled knowing he and Lori raised Sparky from an egg, when he world was peaceful, "Hey buddy", he said.

Kiyo, a boy black hair and blue eyes, siled toward a girl.

Casa Ootori, daughter of Casey and Tsubasa, blushed at his smile.

**KIYO'S POV!**

What might have been. Me and Casa were engaged. Why did this happen. Four years ago the start of this disaster. My friends were teens back then. FUCK HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN! I might not even see tomorrow.

**LANCE'S POVE**

I'm the man of the family now! I have to protect my younger siblings! Stella was right, I do sound like Uncle Elfman. Stella's my little sister she's, like 12, I'm 18, Hana's 11,Matt's 17,Starla's 10,Klair is only 5 along with Universe, Giz and Kenny are 15, Jay is 8, and Kano and Kana are both 4. My older siblings were Quadruplets they're 24, Snow is 21 though. They help out. But,there's someone special I have to Protect.

**NO POV**

"Failed again Dragon Breath", Pain said.

Lance growled," SCREW YOU! YA FUCKING EMO BITCH!"

Pain growled," WHAT WAS THAT! YOU WANNA FIGHT!",he said.

Harmony Gropius sighed And she's N's daughter.

Shadow and Maria's(AUTHORS NOTE: NOT SONIC'S) son Liam walked in and kissed Flori yep he's with him ladies and he's sexy as hell!

"How do they have that much energy?",he asked

"I don't know", Florian said.

Lee their son was sleep next to his friend Ryan, Troy and Eli's adopted son.

Matt walked up to Victoria, their oldest adopted child, and kissed her," Hey", he said.

Tori smiled," Hey", she said.

Aura, Timeo's son and Yuri's husband ran in," GUYS I DID IT", he said.

Yuri, Nami and Chris(NOT BEYBLADE'S) Daughter, looked at him," THE TIME GATE YOU FOUND IT", She asked.

Aura looked at everyone," Um well", he said.

Everyone gasp.

Lisa sighed," Only 7 people ", she said.

The people she chosen were Hana Herself Starla Matt Lance Pain and Ryu the sacred dragon and Aura and Yuri's son.

**AT A LAKE**

Ryu looked at Lance and Nodded

**WISEMAN CASTLE**

Time gate is closing

Lori looked at Lance,"GO LANCE", she said.

Lance kissed her.

Lori eyes widened and she blushed, "Lance..", she said.

Wiseman Appeared.

Lance slid a ring on her finger," Lori, Promise me. You'll come back. So we can spend the rest of our lives together.", he said and let go of her hands as she flew up into the portal.

Lori had tears in her eyes," LANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", she said as he became farther to her sight.

Gate Closes

(Present Time)

Lori was crying hugging Lisa," IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DOES LANCE HAVE TO SUFFER WHILE I'M SAFE!", She sobbed out

(Future)

Wiseman glared at Lance.

Lance charged with his sword," ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH", He charged with Kiyo

Both swung their blades at him.

Wiseman blocked and disappeared.

Kiyo pointed up," UP THERE", he said.

Wiseman blasted them both.

Lance rolled to the side," LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!", He fired the blast from his mouth!

Kiyo went hollow mode kinda looks like Hollow Ichigo.

Hiyo looked at Lance," NOW KID!" he said. He slammed gravity on Wiseman.

Lance smirked," LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVENWARD HALBERD!", he said throwing the lightning spear

**THUNDER BOOMS AS A HUGE LIGHTNING EXPLOSION HAPPENED**

Both were panting.

Kiyo smiled," We did it!",he looked at Lance.

Heartbeat Lance's vision went red

Kiyo saw him breathing like a Panic attack.

"HEY HOLD ON I'LL", he said then

**STAB AND BLOOD!**

A lightning spear was in Kiyo's heart

Kiyo looked at him in pain," It's not your fault….You were Loyal till the end", he said as he fell

A evil laugh echoed all over the empty castle as it all goes black.

**TBC**

Me: DUN DUN DUN!

REVIEW


End file.
